Forgive Me
by Anna Potter
Summary: Depois de uma briga que tiveram, Hermione vai pedir perdão a Ron. RR, please!


"Será que dá pra calar a boca, Ronald Weasley?! Você, além de ser chato e burro, ainda é inconveniente, e tem esse...esse cabelo vermelho, que eu odeio! Sai da minha frente agora, e por favor, NÃO VOLTA MAIS!" Hermione gritava, e os poucos alunos que não tinham ido para Hogsmead, e que estavam na Grifinória, olhavam espantados para os dois, que estavam brigando há um tempo, e principalmente para Hermione, que estava aos berros.  
  
Rony abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu, então ele se virou e subiu as escadas do dormitório masculino de cabeça baixa. Hermione suspirou fundo,virou a cabeça para o lado, e quando voltou a olhar para as escadas do dormitório masculino, se deu conta de que os alunos estavam lá parados, quase como se exigindo uma explicação sobre essa briga entre os dois monitores.  
  
"Bom, é que...nós...nós...perdemos uma partida de xadrez, e...e...tivemos que pagar esse mico. Nós tivemos que simular uma briga na frente de todos vocês. Desculpem sabe, mas... ah, vocês entenderam! Agora eu vou subir, e falar para o Rony descer, que já pagamos o mico, e que ele não precisa mais fingir nada." Ela suspirou fundo, mordeu os lábios, franziu as sobrancelhas, deu um sorrisinho, e subiu correndo as escadas do dormitório masculino, sabia que ninguém tinha acreditado, mas pelo menos era uma desculpa.  
  
iCan you forgive me again? (Você consegue me perdoar de novo?)  
  
I don't know what I said (Eu não sei o que eu disse)  
  
But I didn't mean to hurt you (Mas eu não tinha a inteção de te machucar)  
  
I heard the words come out (Eu ouvi as palavras saírem)  
  
I felt like I would die (Eu senti como se fosse morrer)  
  
It hurt so much to hurt you (Dói muito te machucar)/i  
  
"Rony..." ela chamou, abrindo a porta devagar. Vê ele deitado na cama com o braço direito cruzado sobre a cabeça, e vê também que lágrimas silenciosas caem por seu rosto. Sentiu-se muito mal com isso, e se arrependeu do que tinha falado.  
  
"Rony, me desculpe! Me perdoa, por favor! Você pode me desculpar novamente? Só mais essa vez... - vendo que não teria resposta, tentou exlicar a situação - Eu não sei o que eu disse, mas eu juro que não queria te machucar. As palavras saíram da minha boca sem querer, mas eu não queria dizer aquilo. Eu quase morri quando percebi o que tinha dito! Sabe, dói muito ter te machucado, mesmo que eu não quisesse ter feito isso!"  
  
Ele deita o braço na cama, e suspira, antes de começar a gritar.  
  
"Sabia que você me machucou muito? Sabia que aquele "cala boca", aquele "chato, burro, inconveniente", e aquele "sai da minha frente!" me deixaram em estado de choque? Hermione, o que eu fiz pra você? Me diz! O que eu fiz? Eu te bati? Não. Eu fui grosso com você? Não. Eu te xinguei? Não também!"  
  
Hermione não sabia se dizia a verdade, ou se mentia. Mas optou pela verdade.  
  
"Porque você beijou a Lilá!" diz baixinho.  
  
"O quê?" perguntou Ron sem entender.  
  
"PORQUE VOCÊ BEIJOU A LILÁ BROWN!" ela grita em resposta, as lágrimas caindo por seu rosto.  
  
Then you look at me (Então você olha pra mim)  
  
You're not shouting anymore (Você não está gritando mais)  
  
You're silently broken (Você desistiu do silêncio)  
  
Ele levanta a cabeça para olhá-la e engole em seco. Não gritava mais. Agora ele havia entendido as vezes em que Hermione ficava de cara emburrada, quando ele comentava algo sobre alguma garota para Harry. Ou quando ela ficava extremamente brava quando ele perguntava se a Lilá comentava sobre ele. Ou quando ela o xingava...pois ele tinha beijado uma de suas melhores amigas... Hermione o amava, e foi com muita surpresa, e embaraço que ele digeriu a informação.  
  
I'd give anything now (Eu daria tudo agora)  
  
to hear those words from you (Para ouvir de você essas palavras)  
  
"Eu daria tudo pra ouvir simples três palavras dele. Ou apenas para ouvir que na verdade, que não tinha beijado Lilá, que foi só um engano o que eu vi. Que não era ele!" pensou Hermione.  
  
"Rony, eu não queria ter dito aquilo tudo. Eu não te acho um chato, e nem odeio suas sardas e seu cabelo! Pelo contrário, eu te amo! Sim Ron, eu te amo. Mas você não gosta de mim, e sim da Lilá." - dá um sorriso fraco - Tudo bem! Eu vou ter que me acostumar, de qualquer jeito... Só espero que possamos ser amigos." Ela vira-se e vai indo em direção a porta.  
  
Each time I say something I regret I *cry* "I don't want to lose you." (Toda vez que eu digo algo, eu me arrependo. Eu *grito* "Eu não quero te perder!")  
  
"É..." concordou Ron "Eu e a Lilá." Então ele finalmente percebe que não poderia fazer isso. Não poderia deixar Hermione escapar. Era ela quem amava, e não Lilá. "ESPERA!" ele corre até a porta, onde Hermione estava parada. "Eu...me des...eu te...EU NÃO QUERO TE PERDER! Eu te amo, Hermione!"  
  
But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah. (Mas de alguma forma, eu sei que você nunca me deixaria, sim.)  
  
'Cause you were made for me (Porque você foi feito pra mim)  
  
Somehow I'll make you see (De alguma forma, eu farei você perceber)  
  
How happy you make me (O quão feliz você me faz)  
  
I can't live this life (Eu não consigo viver essa vida)  
  
Without you by my side (Sem você ao meu lado)  
  
I need you to survive (eu preciso de você pra sobreviver)  
  
So stay with me (Então fique comigo!)  
  
Hermione não sabia como, mas sabia que, de alguma forma, ele nunca a deixaria.  
  
Eles se abraçaram desesperados, se separaram e se beijaram. Um beijo com amor, paixão, desespero, procura, vontade... Um beijo há muito tempo desejado. Então, eles se abraçaram novamente, e ela sussurrou no ouvido de Ron.  
  
"Eu não sei como, mas de algum jeito eu sabia que você nunca me deixaria."  
  
"E por quê?"  
  
"Porque você foi feito pra mim, e eu não acho você chato, nem nada. Eu simplesmente não consigo viver sem você do meu lado. Eu preciso de você pra sobreviver. Então fica comigo...por favor!"  
  
You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry (Você olha em meus olhos, e eu estou gritando por dentro, que eu sinto muito)  
  
And you forgive me again (E você me perdoa de novo)  
  
Ela se desfaz do abraço, e o olha nos olhos. Ao ver aqueles lindos olhos castanhos, Ron tem vontade de gritar que sente muito por ter beijado Lilá. Por ter feito Hermione sofrer. Por não ter se declarado antes. Ele a beija novamente, e ela corresponde. Hermione o perdoara mais um vez. Mas dessa vez, não por uma brincadeirinha boba, e sim por ele quase ter acabado com a vida de ambos. Mas, amar é perdoar, e agora ele tinha certeza que se amavam.  
  
You're my one true friend (Você é meu único amigo verdadeiro)  
  
And I never meant to hurt you (e eu nunca pretendi te machucar)  
  
"Desculpe, Ron. Você é um dos meus únicos amigos, e eu nunca queria ter te machucado com aquelas palavras duras."  
  
"Tudo bem! Daqui pra frente, apenas me ame..."  
  
E ele se beijaram mais uma vez.  
  
N/A: Oie pessoal! Bom, eu sei que a songfic tá ruim, mas, como diz uma amiga minha, quem nunca escreveu um podre, que atire a primeira pedra! Bom, obrigada as pessoas que leram a fic antes, e que elogiaram, muito obrigada. Adorei! Espero reviews, e outra coisa... tem uma palavra, "cry", que eu pus entre * * ela e a tradução, pois todo mundo conhece cry como chorar, mas, pelo que eu saiba, também pode ser gritar, e eu traduzi como gritar, porque achei que ficaria melhor. Qualquer erro que eu tenha cometido, mesmo a fic tendo passado por uma beta-reader, me desculpem! Falando em beta... BRIGADA CLARINHA!!! B-jinhus pra todo mundo!  
  
Anna 


End file.
